User blog:SPARTAN 119/Connor (Assassin's Creed III) vs Hei (Darker than Black)
Connor, or Ratonhnhaké:ton, the half-Native American Assassin who took part in many of the pivot events of the Revolutionary War. VS Hei, the mysterious "contractor" with the power to generate and discharge electricity, working for an organization known only as "The Syndicate". =Connor/Ratonhnhaké:ton= Ratonhnhaké:ton, also known as Connor was an Assassin of Native American and British descent living in colonial America during the latter half of the 18th century. He was also an ancestor of Desmond Miles. Born to a British father and Mohawk mother, Ratonhnhaké:ton was raised among his mother's tribe. He suffered severely during his childhood, largely from the tribe's encounters with European colonists; a conflict that reached its peak when his village was destroyed by a colonial force. This event prompted him to seek justice for his people and fight tyranny wherever he saw it. His endeavours eventually led to him joining the Assassin Order in 1770, as well as adopting the name "Connor" in order to more easily move through colonial circles. Five years later, the American Revolutionary War erupted, and Connor found himself siding with the leaders of the American revolution, namely George Washington and Benjamin Franklin, partially due to his belief in the ideals that they represented. At this time, he also met other notable figures, such as Charles Lee and Lafeyette, as well as Paul Revere, and Samuel Adams. Weapons Hidden Blade The single most iconic weapon from the Assassin's Creed franchise, the Hidden Blade is a specially designed tool used by the Assassins in both combat and on assassination missions. It has had numerous revisions and updates to keep it a viable option in combat. Originally, during the time of Altair Ibn-La Ahad, the blade required the removal of one finger to properly use, and it was not a very effective weapon in open combat- Altair and his assassins could not simply attack with it like a normal blade, and had no ability to block or guard. During the Italian Renaissance, Ezio was able to update this basic design based on concepts from Altair's Codex and with the aid of the famous Leonardo da Vinci. Now with all the versatility in combat as a normal weapon, the Hidden Blade was also fitted with special poison and a concealed firearm in the base of the modified bracer which could be used to parry blows. Because Leonardo's design no longer required the loss of a finger, using it was much easier, and it became a viable option to dual wield the Hidden Blade. By the American Revolution, the weapon had evolved even further- now being able to spin out into a hunting knife in the hands of Connor Kenway. Connor's hidden blade, however, did not have the hidden firearm attached. Tomahawk The Tomahawk is a Native American axe typified by its small head. The first metal Tomahawk heads were used as trade items, and based off Royal Navy boarding axe heads. The tomahawk has straight handle. The axe was used both as utility tool and as a weapon, both by Native Americans and by American colonists. The opposite side of the blade usually had a spike, a hammer, or in the case of some tomahawks designed mostly as showpieces, a pipe. "Gunstock" War Club The "gunstock war club" was a type of large wooden club used by the Native Americans of the Eastern Woodlands and Great Plains regions. The weapon was named after its similarity in appearance to the stock of a rifle or musket, however, there is no evidence these wear clubs were derived from or based on actual gun stocks. In addition to its weight, up to two pounds, which made it a lethal blunt implement, the gunstock war club also had a metal, stone, or antler blade similar to a spear head, like the spike on the back of a warhammer in some respects. Connor uses a gunstock war club about three feet in length as an alternative to a sword. He will be using the club in this battle to even things against Hei's electrical powers- wood does not conduct electricity, so Hei cannot just shock him through his weapon like he could if Connor was using a sword. Double-Barreled Flintlock Pistol Connor uses a double-barreled flintlock pistol in Assassin's Creed III, allowing him to get off two shots before reloading. A flintlock pistol is a handgun that uses the flintlock system of firing. The flintlock mechanism works by using a spring-loaded striker to strike a piece of flint, creating a spark. This spark ignites a small amount of gunpowder in a priming pan, which in turn fires off the main charge. Flintlock pistols were generally carried by officers, cavalry, sailors, and pirates, and others who needed a weapon lighter than a Flintlock Musket. Like all pistols, the flintlock's light weight was the expense of range, though this was especially pronounced with early pistols such as the flintlock, being most effective extreme close or even point blank range. Mohawk Bow and Arrow The Mohawk bow and arrow was often a recurved flatbow, a bow and arrow made typically from a single piece of wood, with flat limbs. The weapon had a non-bending handle in the center, allowing for the weapon to be gripped and drawn more comfortably. =Hei= Hei (黒（ヘイ), Hei), also known as the Black Reaper (黒の死神, Kuro no Shinigami) or BK-201 (or "Chinese Electric Batman" by fans), is a contractor, or human who gained superhuman powers from a mysterious phenomen known as "Hell's Gate", in Hei's case, the ability to manipulate the molecular structure of objects and generate electricity. He is the main protagonist of the anime Darker than Black. Before he became a Contractor, Hei was a caring brother who looked after his little sister Bai. Despite his age Hei seemed to be the guardian of Bai. During a meteor shower his sister became a Contractor, with the ability to control and change matter on a molecular level, causing her to become the original BK-201. Soon after, Bai was recruited into a secretive organization known as the Syndicate. Although Hei hated killing, he did so anyway so as to be with his sister, and not view her as just a senseless killer. He became so good at fighting, that even before he obtained his Contractor power, he became known as "The Black Reaper". During the "Heaven's War", Bai went missing with the rest of Hei's team. Hei then came into possession of Bai's power and took over as the new "BK-201". He continued to serve the Syndicate in hopes of finding out what happened in South America's Heaven's Gate, and more importantly what happened to his sister. Hei also has a past history with the leader of the Evening Primrose and former Syndicate co-worker, Amber. Hei is a young man, with black hair and dark blue eyes. When off duty, Hei can be seen in the casual attire of a Chinese transfer student. When operating as a Contractor, however, Hei dons a black, bullet-proof trench coat and a white mask. Later, after the events that transpire at Hell's Gate, Hei allows his hair to grow out to shoulder length; though he often keeps it tied in a ponytail. He also now wears a purple and black jacket and a snow cap on his head. Hei also appears to have neglected shaving. Shortly after this, however, Hei cuts his hair back to normal length, shaves, and returns to his "Black Reaper" attire. Hei is a skiled in unarmed combat and knife fighting, and is almost superhumanly agile. The most powerful ability he possesses, however, is the ability to generate and discharge electricity through conductive media (i.e. he cannot discharge it through air or concrete) at sufficiently high amounts to kill grown men or short out a building's electrical systems. To make up for his inability to discharge through the air, Hei uses a rope dart made made from a metal wire to attack from a distance by piercing his enemies and then electrocuting them. The wire also has a carabiner attached that allows Hei to use it as a grappling hook. The power is more than simple electric shocks, as he can alter matter on the quantum level. He has shown the ability to transform integral particles on the quantum level. He is capable of special particle luminance, meaning he is able to change molecules similar to how humans are changed into contractors. This ability is also one of the most, if not the most, powerful and coveted powers known as it is the only one capable of altering gate particles at will. This ability is not actually his as he is really only human, but it was granted to him when his sister fused with him. (Modified from Darker Than Black Wiki) Weapons and Abilities Daggers Hei carries a pair of large daggers, about 20 inches length (based on a cosplay model), with about half of that being the blade itself. The weapons have a double-edged blade, split in the middle, presumably to save weight. Hei is capable of of using the knives with extreme skill in close combat, using either dual wielding the blades or using only one of them. Rope Dart In addition to using them as regular knives, Hei can use his daggers as a rope dart by attaching them to a metal wire. The wire is at least 20 feet long, possibly longer, and and is strong enough to hold Hei's weight, as he frequently uses it as a grappling hook to swing from steel girders etc. The wire can also be used as garrote and, most lethally, Hei used it in combination with his electricity generating powers to electrocute foes from a distance. Electricity Generation Hei possesses the ability to generate and discharge electricity through conductive media (i.e. he cannot discharge it through air or concrete, however, it will conduct through metal and water. He can also electrocute a target through direct contact.) at sufficiently high amounts to kill grown men or short out a building's electrical systems. To make up for his inability to discharge through the air, Hei uses a rope dart made made from a metal wire to attack from a distance by piercing or entangling his enemies and then electrocuting them. Bulletproof Coat Hei's Black Trenchcoat is show a number of times in the anime to be bulletproof, capable of stopping modern handgun bullets. For the purposes of this match, the coat will be sufficient to stop bullets from Connor's flintlock and arrows from his bow. Hei will obviously still be harmed by the projectiles, however, if they hit anywhere not covered by the coat. =X-Factors= Explanations Hei takes the edge for combat experience as he faced more dangerous adversaries, both other contractors with various superhuman abilities and trained personnel armed with a modern firearms, whereas, while Connor has fought large numbers of enemies, these enemies were armed with 18th century technology. Hei also takes unarmed combat and agility, being able to evade enemy attacks with well-timed flips and cartwheels, then retaliate with the skill of a highly trained martial artist. Connor takes a slight edge in physical strength for his likely slightly greater physical size. He also takes situational awareness with his "Eagle Vision", allowing him to easily identify threats and objectives. =Battle= Connor stood on top of the framework of some sort of building that was under construction, but it, as well as the surrounding buildings were much taller than even the tallest church steeple or bell tower Connor had scaled before. What's more the frame work of this tower was made not of wood, but of steel, and there were a number machines at the construction site that Connor had never seen before, the largest being what seemed to be some sort of massive winch or pulley. Connor assumed that, had it not been the middle of the night, it would have been used to move building materials to the top of the tower. It wasn't just the machines that were weird- the windows of all of the buildings shone with lights much more powerful than any candle or oil lamp, and, most bizarrely, what looked like horseless carriages drove along the streets. Connor didn't know where he was or how he got here. One moment he was in the cave said to be the location of "The Vault", then he was blinded by a flash of light and ended up... here... wherever this place was. Was it the work of those spirits who told him to find the vault, or perhaps... the Templars... Below him, Connor saw a man dressed all in black run across the construction side below him. Connor activated his Eagle Vision, making the man glow red, the color of a hostile. At once, Connor nocked an arrow into his bow and fired. The arrow hit the man right in the back, however, something unexpected happened: The arrow simply bounced off the man's coat. Hei felt the arrow bounce off his bulletproof coat and looked up, spotting the white-clad assassin standing on a steel girder. Hei threw his rope dart, but Connor dodged the attack, jumping off the girder and onto another steel girder across from the other and draw his double-barreled pistol. Connor fired both shots at Hei, both shots hitting his center mass, but it seems like the man's coat was bulletproof. Hei ignored the impact of the two bullets to the torso, and wrapped his rope dart around a steel girder and swung up onto another girder suspended on a crane, before throwing the dart again. Connor dodged the attack, jumping onto a partially constructed concrete wall as Hei started to glow blue and electricity arced from him, coursing through the steel girders, but Connor was uninjured, standing on the insulative concrete. Connor was immediately reminded of Ben Franklin's experiment with a kite and key, and his invention of the lightning rod. Was this man doing something similar, but he did not a lightning bolt- he could emit electricity from his own body. Hei jumped over to the concrete well Connor was standing on, armed with his two long knives. Connor drew his large gunstock war club and swung it at Hei, who blocked the weapon, but did not use his electrical attack- the club wouldn't conduct, it was made of wood. Hei instead jumped backwards, and caught the club with his rope dart and pulled it out of Connor's hands. Connor instead drew his tomahawk, and struck at Hei, aiming for the top of his head. Hei blocked this attack with his knives. Connor activated his hidden blade and thrust at Hei's neck. Hei, however, realized that Connor had a blade in his arm, and grabbed his arm. Connor tried to break free of Hei's grip, but it was too late. Hei started to glow blue as he felt a burning pain as electricity coursed through his body, and then, everything went black. Hei climbed down from the concrete wall and walked away from the scene. WINNER: Hei Expert's Opinions Connor was a skilled assassin, but Hei's electrical abilities gave his an advantage in close combat and Hei's bulletproof coat nullified any advantage Connor's ranged weapons would have given him. Finally, Hei had greater combat experience against both other superhumans and enemies with modern firearms. Original battle, weapons, and votes here. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts